Oricorio
Oricorio (Japanese: オドリドリ Odoridori) is a dual-type Pokémon. Its primary type is dependant on its form. * Pa'u Style Oricorio is a dual-type Pokémon. * Baile Style Oricorio is a dual-type Pokémon. * Pom-Pom Style Oricorio is a dual-type Pokémon. * Sensu Style Oricorio is a dual-type Pokémon. Biology Oricorio is an avian Pokémon that can change between four forms that are markedly different. Their main commonalities are that they are relatively sleek birds with downward curved beaks and thin legs with anisodactyl feet. In its Balie Style, Oricorio is covered in red feathers, with two lines of black feathers running across its wings and tail like frills of a flamenco dress. Its eyelids are purple. By its ears are small white spirals like earrings that connect behind Oricorio's head to a white ball that rests on top of its head. Baile Style Oricorio is very passionate and exudes power when it dances. It throws off downy fluff when it dances that it can ignite to perform a fiery dance attack. In its Pom-Pom Style, Oricorio's upper body is covered in pale yellow feathers, with a line of feathers standing out around its waist like a skirt, and its upper legs are covered in white feathers. Its wings end in bright yellow puffs like pom-poms, and there are similar, smaller puffs around its ankles. On its chest is a yellow V shape. On the sides of its eyes are fans of small yellow feathers, echoed by larger, pale yellow feathers standing out from its head which are themselves outlined in a brighter yellow. Pom-Pom Style Oricorio's dancing charges its feathers with static electricity. While charged, its feathers can be used to attack and unleash electric shocks. A friendly Pokémon, it will also use its dancing to cheer up people who are feeling glum. In its Pa'u Style, Oricorio is covered in pink feathers. It has a fan of three pale pink and tan feathers at the tip of each wing, a small ring of pale pink feathers around its waist and head, and a skirt and headdress of tan feathers. Pa'u Style Oricorio can be difficult to deal with due to its laid-back nature. It uses its dance to focus its mind and increase its psychic power. Its dance is also said to be an offering of thanks to its guardian deity. In its Sensu Style, Oricorio's feathers on most of its body are purple. The tips of its wings broaden to a fan shape and it has a fan-shaped crest on the top of its head with two pairs of feathers sprouting from each side of the base. The edges of its wings, fans, and tail all have a double border of a pale purple with a light blue on the outer edge while the four feathers on its head are tipped in blue. A small triangle of feathers by its eyes are also blue. Sensu Style Oricorio is a calm and collected Pokémon. Through its dance, it draws in nearby spirits and borrows their power to fight. Its dance reminds people who migrated from Kanto of their homeland. Oricorio is the only known Pokémon that can learn Revelation Dance. Evolution Canon Category:Generation VII Pokémon